battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatni Ausinn
"Vatni Ausinn" is a Extended Universe oneshot series written from November 12, 2015-January 13, 2016. This was based on a post written by Dyanneh. Summary Full Text Part 1: Sven's Vatni Ausinn (April 2, 1053-nine days after Grey’s first-born son, Sven is born) Brandt Felman, husband of Chief Grey, pulled the bucket out of the well as the sun began to rise over the island. The bucket was filled to the brim with fresh water…more than enough for what they needed it for today. As he gathered the water, he looked out of the corner of his eye. People were starting to gather outside his house, the one he built for him, his wife, and now their newborn son. Brandt couldn’t help but chuckle at the gathering. He couldn’t blame them for wanting to see the new baby, especially when this baby was the son of their beloved Chief and the Heir. Grey, of course, was very firm in wanting family only inside the house during the ceremony, and of course, the people were respecting their Chief’s wishes. It made sense as well. The baby would be easily overwhelmed by the crowds and become agitated, and of course, it had been tradition that only the family attended the ceremony. Chief Grey’s son deserved the same. However, Grey was kind enough to promise the village a glimpse of the baby once the ceremony was complete, so they had that to look forward to. The husband of the Chief picked up the bucket and made his way back to the house while dodging the Haligans who were already standing just outside the door. Each of them smiling at him and congratulating him on the new addition to the little family, and he smiled back and thanked them before heading inside the Felman house. Once he stepped inside, he smiled wider when he saw that the family had arrived. There was Grey sitting at the table nursing the new baby…his son…their son. It had been a little over a week since little Sven was born and it was still hard to believe that he was now the father of the Heir of the Haligan Tribe. It took him a while to digest the fact that he was married to a Chief, but the fact that he was now a father to a healthy baby boy, who would one day rise up as Chief…that was a different story… Everyone was gathered around Grey and her baby…her mother, Hroar, her uncle Einar, Greg, Warren, Asha, eight-year-old Siri, six-year-old Lila, five-month-old twins Jari and Kettil, and Nala. Grey had sent a letter to her friend Seasick announcing the birth, but unfortunately, she couldn’t make it only to promise to come in a couple weeks. The Haddock family also promised to visit the King’s second-in-command and her newborn son as soon as possible. However, for now, it was the small makeshift family, that had recently been growing over the past few years. Grey wanted to find away to invite Brandt’s parents only for him to insist that it would be best to avoid contact with them. It was too risky, but that was a story for another time. Grey had just finished nursing the baby and looked up at her husband as he walked over. “Sounds like we’re getting quite an audience outside,” she said. “Well, dear, you wanted to give them an heir,” he said as he placed the bucket on the floor. “They’re merely taking advantage of it.” Grey rolled her eyes and smiled. “Well, we’ll all here,” she said as she stood up with the baby in her arms. “I think we can get started.” “Alright, everyone, gather around,” Brandt said as he took the baby in his arms. “It’s time for Sven’s vatni ausinn.” Both Brandt and Grey knelt down on the floor with the baby on Brandt’s knee. Both parents smiled at their newborn son. The Chief’s husband took a deep breath before speaking. “My wife and I would like to thank you all for coming today,” he said smiling at his son. “As I’m sure you all know by now, we have finally decided on a name for our little boy.” He angled the baby so that he could look into his brown eyes. “My son, from this day forward, you,” he dipped a bundle of the fur into the bucket of water, “shall be forever known as Sven Hoark Felman, Heir to Chief Grey Felman of the Haligan Tribe.” He then sprinkled the water on baby Sven’s head. “May your grandfather Sven continue to live on through you as you grow and rise to Chiefdom.” With that, everyone applauded as Brandt welcomed the baby Sven into the Felman household. Brandt and Grey both stood up and walked outside with the others following them. It was time to present the new Heir to the Haligan Tribe allowing them to welcome their future Chief. Part 2: Dagny's Vatni Ausinn (April 16, 1054–nine days after Dagny is born) Brandt Felman, husband of Chief Grey and father of Sven, found himself at the nearest well. It had been a whole year since he had done this, and his heart still pounded with excitement and anticipation. He pulled the bucket of water out of the well with all his might. Just as he did a year ago, he looked out of the corner of his eye, and sure enough, villagers had begun gathering in front of the house to get a glimpse of the second child of the Chief. While this child will not be the Heir to Chiefdom, like Sven, the village still cherished the children of their beloved Chief. As soon as Brandt got the bucket, he walked back toward the house dodging the handful of people who were in front of the house congratulating him once again on his and Grey’s second child. He thanked them all as he came to the front door of his and Grey’s house and went inside. As soon as he went inside, there he saw his wife holding their newborn daughter, mother-in-law holding their one-year-old son, brother-in-law, sisters-in-law, his nephew and nieces, and the former Chief. Once again, Grey only wanted family in the house before introducing the new baby to the village for the same reasons that she wanted family only during Sven’s. Once again, Brandt understood his wife’s methods. This was a private ceremony for the family, and must always be kept that way. Grey looked up at her husband when he entered the house and watched him close the door behind him. “They’re all outside, again?” Grey asked looking up from their newborn daughter. “Yup, waiting for the main attraction,” Brandt said as he placed the bucket on the floor. “Well, shall we get started?” Grey nodded and then handed the baby over to her husband. As her husband knelt down next to the bucket with their daughter, the Chief took their son from her mother’s arms giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Sven cooed as he tried to reach his new baby sister. “That’s right, Sven, sweetie,” she said as she knelt down next to her husband. “It’s Dagny’s Vatni Ausinn.” Sven squealed and clapped his hands earning laughter from his entire family. Nevertheless, Brandt continued with the ceremony. “On behalf of my wife and I, I would like to thank you all for coming today for our new daughter’s Vatni Ausinn,” he began as he shifted the baby onto his knee. “As you know, we finally decided a name for our little girl.” She looked at the little girl. “My daughter, from this day forward, you,” he dipped a bundle of the fur into the bucket of water, “shall be forever known as Dagny Brenda Felman, Daughter of Chief Grey and Brandt Felman.” He then sprinkled the water on baby Dagny’s head. “Your first name means ‘a new day started.’ In a way, my little one, you are the start of a new life for your parents and your big brother. You may not be the Heir to Chiefdom, but you…little Dagny…have a lot to offer this family.” With that, everyone applauded as Brandt welcomed the baby Dagny into the Felman household. Brandt and Grey both stood up and walked outside with the others following them to present Dagny to the village. Part 3: Kari's Vatni Ausinn (January 6, 1056-nine days after Kari is born) Brandt Felman, husband of Chief Grey and father of Sven and Dagny, trekked through the deep snow to get back up to his house with the bucket of water. The wind was stinging his face as he tried to make it up the hill without spilling the bucket or letting the water freeze. He couldn’t help but wonder why the gods decided to give him and his wife a baby in the middle of winter, especially after they were given their the first two children in the spring time. However, that didn’t stop Brandt from feeling nothing but pride. He was now the husband of a Chief and the father of three beautiful children. Life couldn’t be any better than that. As soon as he reached his house, Brandt greeted the very brave Vikings, who decided to venture out of their homes to greet the newest addition to the Felman household. Each of the villagers gave him a shaky congratulations to him and his wife, and he replied with a thank you and a smile. Finally, he stepped inside and closed the door, and sure enough, there was his family. His wife holding their newborn daughter, his mother-in-law holding their two-year-old son Sven and one-year-old daughter, Dagny, his brother-in-law and sisters-in-law, his nephew and nieces, and the former Chief…all who managed to brave the storm outside to visit his and Grey’s third child. People still made the effort to come and visit the little baby, and it was only proving even more just how loyal the people were to the Chief of Haligan Island. “We might have to make this one’s introduction a little short, Grey,” Brandt said pouring the water into a pot over the fire to warm it for the baby in his wife’s arms. “It’s a little windy outside.” “From what I can hear,” Grey said wrapping the blanket just a little tighter around the little baby in her arms as she continued to squirm, “I think you’re right.” “We can always wait till tomorrow or later when the storm clears up,” Brandt suggested. “No, I think we’ll be okay,” Grey said as she stood up. “They’re all waiting outside already. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” Brandt chuckled. “Always thinking about the people, aren’t you?” the Chief’s husband finally said. “I may be a mother, Brandt,” Grey said smirking, “but I’m also a Chief, who thinks about the people as well.” “Well, then, Chief, shall we get started?” he asked as he poured the warm water back into the bucket. “We shall, my dear,” Grey replied. “Alright, gather around, everyone,” Brandt said to the crowd as he put the bucket down on the floor and took the baby from his wife’s arms before kneeling down. Grey then took Sven and Dagny into her arms and knelt down next to her husband. “Baby, Mama!” Sven said excitedly. Dagny simply squealed in delight. “That’s right, sweeties,” Grey replied. “It’s Kari’s Vatni Ausinn!” “Yay!” Sven and Dagny cheered in unison earning laughs from the family. Brandt then began the ceremony. “On behalf of my wife and I, I would like to thank you all for coming today for our new daughter’s Vatni Ausinn,” he began as he shifted the baby onto his knee. “As you know, we finally decided a name for our little girl.” She looked at the little girl. “My daughter, from this day forward, you,” he dipped a bundle of the fur into the bucket of water, “shall be forever known as Kari Ingrid Felman, Daughter of Chief Grey and Brandt Felman.” He then sprinkled the water on baby Kari’s head. “Your first name means ‘pure,’ and that name couldn’t be more fitting for you, my baby girl. Your sweet face has brought purity and another ray of sunshine to our family, and you will one day bring purity to the world along with your brother and sister.” With that, everyone applauded as Brandt welcomed the baby Kari into the Felman household. Brandt and Grey both stood up and walked outside with the others following them to present Kari to the village. Thankfully, by the time they did, the storm cleared up allowing the parents to give their youngest daughter a somewhat longer introduction. Category:Extended Universe Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Brandt Felman Category:Sven Felman Category:Dagny Felman Category:Kari Felman